Outbreak: Paved In Blood (The Forgotten Special)
(Please note that many people are killed in this story, often times in horrifying, or graphic ways. If you can't handle that, then please do not read The Forgotten. Also, the 3rd and 4th sagas deal with heavily mature themes; these will be redacted for posts on this site. However, I can not guarantee that the story will be "whole" without them. In addition, due to the nature of reality, some people swear, and some of my characters do as well. I will censor the words, but be warned, they can still be easily figured out. If you have any questions, please leave a post on my talk page, or the talk page of The Forgotten. Thanks!) Outbreak: Paved In Blood is a TV Special of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. This special is part of the Prince Vegeta Saga. It details the early life of the Benefactor, a strange and enigmatic character who works on Frieza's ship during the Prince Vegeta Saga. Specifically, this special will show how he got around to working for Frieza. The above notice applies particularly to this special. Deaths are gruesome and graphic, and there are a few instances of swearing. Don't say I didn't warn you. Character List For a list of characters who appear in this special, please visit this page. Some of the characters therein (the important ones) have detailed bios. Canon This special does not break any dragon ball established canon. For what I view as canon, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this special is Never Forget. This song is produced by Two Steps From Hell. Complete Plot/Dialogue List (note: Parts are not differentiated within the story, I simply added them to make the navigating easier.) 'Part One: To The Quiet Village' <642 Age> Elder: Ah, another one, and this late at night… well, come inside. Come on, child! The Benefactor: Thank you, sir. Elder: Come now, warm yourself by the fire. We wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. Elder: I’m sorry… but I don’t have any food here. If you’re hungry you will need to wait for the Council. They give us our daily allowance of food in the morning. The Benefactor: It’s fine. I’m grateful that you let me come in for the night. I truly am. The Benefactor: All these people live here? Elder: This town was once a quiet place, with only a few families. But since the great war… so many refugees have come. I fear we can not sustain them much longer. The Benefactor: The council distributes the food by themselves? They have all the power? Elder: Yes, that’s right. They make decisions for all of us. Even if we don’t like them they do tend to be the right ones. That’s what I’m told, anyway… The Benefactor: How many are there? Elder: The council sits seven. You weren’t looking to join, were you? It’s a hard road, that most take years to conquer. The Benefactor: They say the harder the road, the more rewarding the journey. Elder: Eh, I don’t know about that. There’s not even an opening. The Benefactor: It is full? Elder: For now. We have several aging members that hope to retire soon… so maybe not for much longer. But talking of these things will do no good to children such as yourself. Elder: You know, child, I never did get your name… or why you arrived on my doorstep. The Benefactor: My name…? I don’t have one. No, that part of me is gone… Elder: No name? That is… strange. But you must tell me where you came from. Were you fleeing the great war? The Benefactor: I don’t flee. I was hungry. Elder: I can see… did I already say that the council only gives out one meal a day? You’ll be hungry again soon, I’m afraid. The Benefactor: The hunger never truly goes away. It will be no different this time. Please excuse me. Councilor Perspicacious: Child, tell us why you have come. What do you seek? The Benefactor: Are you the council? Councilor 3: We are the chosen, yes. Councilor 6: So, what do you require of us? The Benefactor: I heard that one of you is to step down. I would like to replace him. Councilor Perspicacious: We are not here to indulge in rumors and petty gossip. The Benefactor: You … it will be you. Councilor Sagacious: You are sharp, young one. Councilor Perspicacious: The answer is no. Each successor must be carefully studied, and pass many tests before they can rise to this prestigious position. It is inappropriate for us to continue to discuss this. Leave. Elder: Child, what are you doing out here? It’s so cold. The Benefactor: What are the challenges that one must complete to become a councilor? Elder: Are you still hung up about that? That… position is reserved for our most respected members. You’ve been here not even a day, and already talk of joining the council? The Benefactor: I know fear when I see it. This city is gripped with fear, all because of the council. They control everything. Elder: I already said it takes years of training to even take the challenges. The Benefactor: Life is not predictable. The Benefactor: What’s all the commotion? Elder: It’s the councilor Sagacious! He’s been found dead! Woman 1: Isn’t it terrible? The council probably thinks it was us! Man 1: What will we do if the council stops giving us our food? We’ll go hungry! The Benefactor: You don’t want to ever go hungry, trust me. Councilor Perspicacious: Unfortunately, tragedy dictates this. Each of you has been selected to potentially replace the late Councilor Sagacious. To pass the tests will not be easy, you may even be killed. But fear not, I- Councilor 3: Child, you are not permitted in this area. We are busy today. Please remove yourself, before we call security. The Benefactor: Busy? I’m busy. I’m going to become the next councilor. Councilor 4: You have not been chosen, leave now before you are forced to. Councilor Perspicacious: Councilor, fret not. If he has the heart, whatever his age, whatever is past, we will let him show us his true self. (voice over section) The Benefactor: Knowledge. I was sure to learn it all. The Benefactor: Justice. I was always good at pretending. The Benefactor: Audacity. I alone had it. The Benefactor: Courage. Councilor Perspicacious: Three of you remain. Our last test is of courage. You have already experienced this in the council chambers. Tonight, however, you will have to show true, practical courage. You will spend the night here on the Mountain of Tears. Aptly named, for when we return in the morning, only one will be chosen. Goodnight, and sleep tight. The Benefactor: You know, they screamed all night. I could barely sleep. Councilor Perpicacious: Do a check, see if you can find them, or any remains, if that’s what it comes to. Councilor Perpicacious: So we wait. The Benefactor: The food stores will be open to all, at all times, as my first act. Councilor Perpicacious: All in due time. Councilor Perspicacious: Very well. What’s your name, kid? The Benefactor: I have no name. Councilor Perspicacious: Then we will give you one. Any suggestions? Councilor 4: How about Iniquitous. Councilor Perspicacious: A deserving title, perhaps? Very well. Come now, Councilor Iniquitous… we have things to discuss. 'Part 2: That's A Knife...' Councilor Perspicacious: I did not even think he would pass one of the tests… several other members were quite promising. They should have been able to- Councilor 3: With things like this, you should have denied him even the opportunity. Councilor 7: Perspicacious was not wrong. After all, the child would continue to bother us if we did not give him the chance… Councilor 2: And how are we to know that he didn’t kill Sagacious? It is too much of a coincidence. Councilor Perspicacious: I will not have us get into thinking such things. An investigation into Sagacious’ death is already underway. If that child was responsible, it will come to light sooner, rather than later. That is not for us to get tangled into. Elder: You’ve been gone quite a while, child. Is something the matter? The Benefactor: No… I was just busy being councilor. Elder: You… what? Don’t joke around about things like that! The Benefactor: I do not lie. Elder: The council would never let a child, such as yourself, join. Councilor 3: Are there any items that we need to discuss, today? The Benefactor: The hunger must stop. Councilor 4: Hunger? What are you talking about, Iniquitous? The Benefactor: The council has become blind, sitting here all day. The people will dissolve into rebellion if you do not open the food stores soon. Councilor Perspicacious: I would assume that you are new here. The murmurs of a few, do not speak for the silence of the many. The people are not rebellious. They accept our rule, our sovereignty. We supply them with all that is possible… but with all these refugees pouring in day in and day out, we must hold the sanity. It is my our, duty to preserve all life. The Benefactor: I am new here. But I am a traveler, who has seen much. Councilor 6: And, pray tell, what have you seen? The Benefactor: This world is rotten. I will take no part in it‘s continuality. Boy 1: Come on! Just do it Boy 2: I-I-I… c-can’t… you do it! Boy 1: No way! I did it last time. It’s your turn. The Benefactor: Need help? Boy 2: Who are you? Boy 1: Hey, wait a minute! That’s that new councilor! I saw him yesterday in the Capitol. Boy 2: Are you really a councilor? You're barely older than us! The Benefactor: Yes. Now, what have we got here? Boy 2: We… we caught it for some food… but I can’t do it. I just can’t! Don’t make me do it! The Benefactor: There are some things, that carry great evil, but at the same time are a necessity. We must all learn to accept this. Boy 2: What’s that! The Benefactor: That’s a knife. Councilor Perspicacious: It’s up to seventeen. And that’s no coincidence. Councilor 2: What are you saying? Has the war finally reached us? The Benefactor: What is the procedure, if the war comes to us? Councilor 5: We don’t have anything… The Benefactor: Well that’s reassuring. Councilor 2: He doesn’t act like a child. There’s an arrogance about him… I can’t place it, but it makes me think he could know more about these disappearances, than he lets on. Councilor Perspicacious: You really think that, Councilor? Councilor 2: We had no murders, no incident, until he arrived. Damn it all, if we can’t suspect him. Councilor Perspicacious: I’ll send someone to follow him. The Benefactor: You know, you’re the first person I’ve shown this to. Marvelous, isn’t it? The Benefactor: Come now, don’t think I didn’t see you following me. The Benefactor: The council suspects me. This is good to hear… they aren’t completely useless. Quiet, or I rip out your throat. I think this is the last town, or one of the last. It took me over a year to even find it. So I’ve planned something special for the grand finale. Security Guard 1: Damn it! We were too late! Security Guard 2: Let’s kill him then! I’ll give the bastard what he deserves. The Benefactor: Gentlemen, let’s be civil. Security Guard 1: We’re going to take you in. To get sentenced before the council! The Benefactor: My good sir, I am the counc- The Benefactor: Uuuaaahh… Coward… COWARD!!! Come out… you coward! The Benefactor: F**k! Councilor 5: What happened? Councilor Perspicacious: The guards have gone missing. I fear you were right about Iniquitous. He could be a monster, after all. 'Part 3: High Treason' Elder: It looks like rain. The Benefactor: A storm, I think. And one like we have never seen before. Elder: Iniquitous, you have done good to this village. All your changes have given us a fresh start. We can finally live now, without fear of hunger. The Benefactor: The council takes credit. Elder: Heh, don’t listen to them. Without you, we would be starving in the streets. Woman 2: The council! They’re refusing our food. We’ll starve! Man 1: Let’s revolt then. Kill the bastards! We don’t need them! The Benefactor: Ladies, gentlemen, that is not needed. I am a councilor after all… I’ll go fix things right now. I’m sure it was a mistake… The Benefactor: Councilors, you are refusing the people food? There must have been an error. Come now, let’s rectify this. Councilor 2: We turned it off ourselves. By popular vote. This is a democracy. The Benefactor: Give it whatever name you want, councilor, it still doesn’t hide the fact that it’s bull****. Councilor Perspicacious: Iniquitous, that is no way to talk… The Benefactor: Give the people what they want, what they need, and there will be no trouble. Councilor 3: We have decided against it. Our food stores are running low… we need to prioritize our remaining stores. The Benefactor: Then your time on this world is has come to an end. Councilor: Is that a threat, Iniquitous? The Benefactor: When you all lie, dead, I will no longer have to listen to the endless babbling of worthless scum. Councilor Perspicacious: You delude yourself, Councilor. And take care, or we will have restrain you. The Benefactor: Empty words from soon to be empty bodies. Councilor 5: The beast has revealed itself. Yes, we knew all along that it was you killing our people. This was a long time coming, yes? Councilor Perspicacious: Pitiful, that you would forfeit yourself like this. Soon, you will be lost to time, and history is never as forgiving as we are. Councilor 3: In you I see there’s hate for life, and only death will come in hate. There will be no glory, no mourning for you, where you are going. The Benefactor: My good councilor… I wouldn’t have it any other way. Councilor 2: What have you do- Councilor 4: Security! Security! The Benefactor: Remember my story? That of a poor orphan with nowhere to go… just happening to come upon this quiet village. Well, I lied. Councilor 6: What?! The Benefactor: The great war, the fabled atrocities that stand upon the edge of memory, I was not running from them. No, these wars were my greatest achievements. As only a child I could kill hundreds with the utmost ease. So, I did. Councilor 6: Please… stop… I won’t do any- The Benefactor: And, Perspicacious… the billions I killed, they never screamed so much as your fellow councilors. Funny, isn't it? Councilor Perspicacious: Knowledge. Justice. Audacity. Courage. These were all the right tests, all the right things to look for. But there was one more we missed. One test we should have added. Trust. Something so trivial as that , could have prevented this whole mess from taking place. The Benefactor: Sleep tight. Zarbon: Nothing. That’s strange. This world was supposed to be a challenge. The report said it’s population was eight billion. Dodoria: You sure yours isn’t broken again, Zarbon. Here, let me check. Damn it. I guess you were right. Zarbon: There must have been a war or famine… look, everything’s in ruins. Hang on, I’m getting a pretty large power reading from over there. Let’s check it out. Dodoria: Now this is what I’m talkin’ about. Look at ‘em. They’re just asking to be blown to bits. Zarbon: All of you, flank south around back. I’ll head in from here. Remember I want this place to remain undamaged, if possible. Dodoria, that means you hold your temper. Dodoria: Yeah, whatever Zarbon. I’ll go I want to. Zarbon: No significant power levels. This should go without incident. Dodoria: That was quick. Lord Frieza’ll sure be pleased. Dodoria: That was quick. Lord Frieza’ll sure be pleased. Dodoria: Hang on! Who’s this!? The Benefactor: I made it easy for you guys, huh? Only a single village to conquer. Zarbon: Are you responsible for the massacre of this planet? The Benefactor: Born in blood… Zarbon: Answer me, fool! Zarbon: Kill him. Frieza Soldier 1: We got hi- Zarbon: That was unnecessary . Dodoria: Hey, Zarbon… you think we can take him. Zarbon: You, what is your name? The Benefactor: Me? I have no name. For no name would suit me. Zarbon: H-how… how about you come work with us? Under Lord Frieza. You can conquer all the planets you want, just like this one. The Benefactor: I‘m all alone now. Take me to Frieza, then. Zarbon: Good choice. Here, we have an extra pod that you can use. Just get in it, and it’ll take you to Lord Frieza. Zarbon: Be polite, and always address him as Lord Frieza. Frieza: You came back early, Zarbon. Was there a problem? Zarbon: No… lord Frieza. We got some help from one of the inhabitants. He had been killing of billions of his fellow people. In fact, he’s here right now… I suggested he join us, after seeing his capabilities. Frieza: Oh? So you helped my Zarbon, did you? Sounds like the work of a benefactor to me. What’s your name? Zarbon: Ah! What was that!? Frieza: The planet… it’s gone now. The work of our benefactor, I think. I like this one, his style is so… entertaining. The Benefactor: Benefactor… sounds fun. Trivia *This is the earliest point in The Forgotten's timeline, taking place around one hundred years before the start of the Prince Vegeta Saga. *Therefore, it could be said that the Benefactor is the first character introduced in the series (chronologically). *The characters appearing in this story are not human. They are all of the same reptillian race as the Benefactor. *This is the only instance in the series where Dodoria is shown. *The writing style of this special is more indirect and symbolic than the rest of the series. This was done on purpose, to coincide with the Benefactor's personality. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction